<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Distracted from the Tickle Hunt by catvampcrazines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930854">Distracted from the Tickle Hunt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catvampcrazines/pseuds/catvampcrazines'>catvampcrazines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Massage, Smut, all that running, bit of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catvampcrazines/pseuds/catvampcrazines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Word: Anywhere</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Distracted from the Tickle Hunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Response to Weekly Drabble Challenge #27 at (lj) doctor_donna.  Written 10/11/2009.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Anywhere, Donna?"<br/><br/>"Mmmhmmm," the soft, absent-minded, hum of her voice drifted from the head of the bed, the side of her face blessedly cushioned on a pillow.<br/><br/>His fingers stroked with just the right amount of firmness to ease her sore legs into relaxation.<br/><br/>Her creamy short-length nightgown, enthusiastically chosen once he'd offered this little treat, was simple and unobstructive enough to keep out of his way.<br/><br/>"I could touch you anywhere and you wouldn't--"<br/><br/>Donna interrupted him with a groan as he brought both hands to the back of one calf, applying pressure with his thumbs that felt so good, flirting near pain and inducing a gasp as the ache intensified and released in the most fantastic way.<br/><br/>Even as his fingers continued to glide smoothly along the sides of her leg, her back couldn't help but tense as fiery tingles chased their way up from his cleverly manipulating precision. Up and up his fingers went, and she felt a sweet rush at the sudden tenderness of his thumbs momentarily let up, drawing soft circles at the back of her knee.<br/><br/>A very feminine, indulgent, sigh escaped her as she rolled her shoulders, luxuriating in each caress and easily flowing mood. Her torso went back to melting into the mattress.</p><p>He leaned close, pressing a kiss to a bare shoulder blade. "Check. Absolutely not ticklish at the back of the knee... although, it seems to do other things for you," he wisely murmured.<br/><br/>"Oh, shut up." Her voice was muffled as she hid her face in her arms.<br/><br/>"Yes, mam," he replied, completely lying since a few seconds later he teased her with, "And now for the thigh..."<br/><br/>The husky strangled groan he drew out of her as he worked back into a deep pressure; once back to the intensity he'd been at before, he barely held back.<br/><br/>She swore that his thumbs gave an immediate succeeding swirl just to see her hips squirm against the sheets again, which she really couldn't help.<br/><br/>When she twitched again, the heat between here thighs charged higher, wet and spreading.<br/><br/>"To think, I've still got another leg to explore."<br/><br/>Donna moaned and he peppered slow kisses along the middle of her back, traces of tongue flickering, and his hands continuing up her thigh, underneath the hem of her nightgown.<br/><br/>"We might have to postpone my idea of the Great Hunt for Donna's 'Nonexistent' Ticklish Spot and invest all of my... creative skills into this very interesting spa treatment. Although, maybe once you're thoroughly relaxed... that might help my chances."<br/><br/>"You're dreadful sometimes," Donna managed as his fingers crept near the apex of her thighs.<br/><br/>She gasped when his thumbs went further up, no underwear to heed his way, and dug perfectly into the combination of muscle and softness that was her arse.<br/><br/>He crooned at her initial jolt and caressed rounded flesh as it raised slightly off the bed. "Is *that* why you make those sounds?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>